World Of Chances
by littleblackstar13
Summary: When you love someone, how many chances are you willing to give them before they finally break you? (Title from Demi Lovato's song "World Of Chances". My first fanfiction! Rated M for use of adult language.)


**Hey! I'm lovaticlove13! I started writing fanfictions when I was ten (they weren't that good), but as I continued to write and got feedback from my peers, I became more confident. Now, I'm sixteen and this is my first story to be posted on a website. I hope you guys like it, I've worked on it for months! I'm also open to suggestions for new stories, updates, or chapter ideas!**

**A sad Creddie fanfiction. Warnings: Use of adult language and dialogue. ****There's not really a complete summarization of this story. I think it explains itself.**

**(Short) Summary: I've got a world of chances for you, I've got a world of chances for you. I've got a world of chances. Chances that you're burning through...**

**...**

~_You've got a face for a smile you know_  
_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_  
_But I've got a world of chances for you~_

_Where is he?_ Carly Shay wonders, tapping her foot and checking her watch. She's waiting outside of the Groovy Smoothie. There is a heavy overcast of gray clouds in the sky, hinting at a possible rainstorm. Darkness casts over the block. This was the third time he pulled a stunt like this. She rolls her eyes and glances up and down the street. _He should've been here by now!_

Her boyfriend, Freddie Benson, was so undependable. He told her Wednesday (exactly three days ago) that he wanted to go on a random date with her to the Groovy Smoothie. She didn't question, of course. They've been dating for six years now (they are both intentionally and unintentionally waiting on marriage). She accepted, looking forward to some..."alone time"...with her boyfriend. After all, what kind of girl wouldn't get sick of her best friends being around when she was trying to be with her man?

_"You better not be late, Freddie." she had told him._

_"I won't, babe." he answered._

_"I'll believe it when I see it." she said._

And she didn't see it. She often wonders why she still puts up with his crap. Sure, he's handsome, protective, and [sometimes] smart, but he was so thickheaded! Carly sighs. How did she end up with him? Some girls he'd dated even warned her not to date him, including her best friend Sam Puckett! So...why didn't she listen?

Speaking of the handsome devil, Freddie's black BMW pulls up on the side of the curb and comes to a near screeching halt. Freddie hops out, approaching Carly with a wide grin. "Hey, babe." he says, reaching his arms out toward her. Carly shrugs away and glares at him. "What?"

"Where the hell were you?" Carly says, practically in a growl.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asks, his grin fading.

"You know damn well what I mean, Benson!" Carly cries. Tears are creeping into her eyes, but she holds them back.

"Look, Carly, baby..." Freddie says softly. Though he's still given the death glare. "I was just hanging with a few friends and I lost track of time. I'm sorry I'm late, but, I'm here now, so let's just-"

Before he can finish, Carly leans in and breathes deeply. The scent of alcohol flows through her nostrils and her eyes widen, then narrow. "Have you been...drinking?"

Freddie's mouth falls open to give another excuse, but no sound comes up and it clamps shut again. Carly shakes her head, now really starting to cry, and turns to walk away. Freddie, struggling to process what just happened in his drunken state, rushes after her and takes her shoulder in his hand.

"Woah, woah, woah." Freddie says. "Where ya going?"

"Home." Carly replies stubbornly. She takes her shoulder out from under his hand and turns to face him. That's when the first drops of rain begin to fall. "Y'know, I don't why I insist on putting up with you when I know what's going to happen! You always promise, 'I'll be there, baby, don't worry' and then you go and pull a stunt like this! When will you realize that it's not all about you?!"

Carly is sobbing now and Freddie's face falls into a long frown. He tries to wrap his arms around her but she backs away. He sighs and looks down. "Carly, I'm sorry."

"Like you haven't said that before!" Carly says sarcastically, her words cutting through him like scissors through paper.

"I mean it this time." he says. " I know I'm not the smartest around, or the best, and I'm certainly not the number one boyfriend, but I know I'm not the worst." His eyes lock with hers. "I would do anything for you, Carls. You know that. I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. If anyone ever laid a hand on you they'd be six feet under before Death himself could bury them.

"I never want to lose you, baby. I want us to be together forever, like how we used to talk when we were fifteen." **(A/N: Carly and Freddie are in their twenties.)** Freddie makes his way to her slowly and tentatively, almost afraid to move. He takes her hand in his and holds it up to his cheek. "I swear on my life this time, Carly. I will do everything in my power to keep you happy."

Carly sniffs and her grimance takes its time forming into a smile. She stares into his eyes. This is usually the point where a girl realizes why they fell for a boy. This time, however, was not one of those times. Carly couldn't figure out that it was his charm and ability to get over on people and change their minds to think what they wanted to hear. He was hypnotizing her. And she was falling for it.

"You're right." Carly says. "I'm-I'm sorry. I shouldn't of over reacted."

"It's okay." Freddie answers, smiling down at her.

"But you pull anymore of this dumb shit and I mean it when I say we're through." Carly says. "And no more drinking!"

"You have my word." Freddie says.

_~I've got a world of chances for you,_  
_I've got a world of chances,_  
_Chances that you're burning through_

_I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know  
I've got a world of chances for you,  
I've got a world of chances for you,  
I've got a world of chances,  
Chances that you're burning through~_

"You're kidding right?" Sam asks Carly while hanging out in the Shay apartment. The two girls were setting up for their traditional movie night.

Carly sheepishly shakes her head as she grabs a bowl for the popcorn from the cabinet over the sink. "No, I'm not."

"Damn it, Carly!" Sam groans. "How could you give him another chance?!"

The brunette shrugs, dumping the bag of popcorn into the bowl and handing it to Sam. "I don't know, Sam. I mean, he did apologize. And he promised to never drink again."

"Yeah and he's apologized and promised to me, too! And Wendy, and Valerie, and Malika! God only knows how many more before, or during, them!" Sam points out. "He's only using you!"

Carly plops down on the couch, Sam soon following, and shrugs. She can't seem to find the words to describe how she felt about what Freddie said and what Sam was telling her. Sam did make a good point; she knew from experience.

"You know what, Sam?" she finally says. "Let's just forget it." She makes a grab for the remote on the table when Sam snatches it up, keeping it far out of her reach.

"All I'm saying is, one day he's gonna go too far. And he's gonna break you in the process." Sam tells her and then gives her the remote.

**...**

After the series of movies, Sam has to leave for home. Carly walks her downstairs, biding her friend a goodnight and watching as she disappears down the street into the night. Her head leans against the frame of the door as her mind drifts to think about what Sam had said.

_"All I'm saying is, one day he's gonna go too far. And he's gonna break you in the process."_

"Hey!"

Snapping out of her reverie, Carly turns to find a fuming Lewbert staring angrily at her from his doorman desk.

"You're letting all the AC out!" he screeches in his bird-like voice. "Shut the damn door!"

Carly rolls her eyes and shuts the door, cutting across the lobby to catch the elevator. As the elevator creeps annoyingly slow up the shaft, Carly's eyes begin to water. Sam couldn't of been right. She just couldn't be. Maybe she's wrong. Carly believed people could change, and she hopes that for Freddie. After all, he _did_ promise...

The elevator opens in her loft and she steps off, wiping her eyes. She heads upstairs to her room. When she opens her door, the first thing she sees is the picture of her and Freddie on their first date. They looked so happy, where did everything go wrong?

_No, no, there's nothing wrong between me and Freddie._ she thinks.

She sits down on her bed and lays back, staring at the ceiling.

_"You know I love you, right?"_

_"Of course I do."_

_"Good, because you're my girl. And nothing and no one on this whole damn planet can change that."_

Her eyes and snap open and the broad daylight streams through her curtains, reaching up to the edge of her bed. Carly sits up and yawns. When did she fall asleep? She can't remember. She can't even remember the dream she had, but she knows it had to do with Freddie in some way.

_Speaking of Freddie, maybe I should call him._ she thinks to herself.

She grabs her purse, which lies by her bed, and takes out her Pear Phone. She searches through her contacts and dials Freddie. It rings a few times, but he never picks up.

"No answer?" she mutters to herself. "Maybe I should stop over there."

She grabs a change of clothes and heads to bathroom to take a shower.

**...**

Carly heads across the hallway to his apartment. She knocks on the door, but nothing happens. She knocks again. She can hear Freddie's laugh on the other side of the door. After that comes a girl's giggle.

_Who in the hell?_ Carly wonders.

Without thinking, she grabs the doorknob and opens the door. What awaits her makes her stagger back on her heels. Freddie is on his couch, shirtless, with another girl sitting next to him, who has her shirt off and her hand on Freddie's crotch. They both jump up at the sight of Carly, who can't her voice come to her. Her eyes begin to water, but they dry up quickly. She doesn't want them to see her cry.

"Carly..." Freddie says.

"Who the hell are you?" the girl says.

"I'm Carly, Freddie's_ girlfriend._" Carly snaps at her. "Who in the fucking hell are you?"

"I'm Selena." the girl answers, then turns on Freddie. "That little _bitch_ is your girlfriend?"

"Who are you calling a bitch?!" Carly yells, crossing the room.

"You, obviously." Selena says indifferently.

"I'm not the one sleeping around with someone else's boyfriend, you slut!"

"Girls, girls!" Freddie said, getting in between them. He laid a hand on Carly's shoulder. "We can work this out."

"Get your hand off my shoulder Freddie Benson!" Carly growls at him. She shrugs out from under him and stalks towards the door.

_~Oh, I'm going my own way_  
_My faith has lost its strength again_  
_Oh, it's been too hard to say_  
_We've fallen off the edge again_  
_We're at an end_  
_We're at an end~_

"Carly, wait!" Freddie says, chasing after her.

"Hey, aren't we gonna finish what we started?" Selena calls after him. He doesn't respond, too focused on catching up with Carly.

"Carly!" he says again.

"You have five seconds to turn around or I swear I will get Sam on my phone." Carly's voice is seething with venomous anger.

"Just hear me out." Freddie says calmly.

"What is there to hear?!" Carly cries and turns to face him. "You lied to me! You said right to my face that you wouldn't pull anymore of your shit, but you did! You did! We're through, Freddie, I mean it. Don't call me, don't text me, don't contact me in any way! WE ARE OVER!"

With that, she left the Plaza. She was headed for Sam's house. The only place she could find comfort right now. She just wanted to get away. Away from him. away from the memories, away from EVERYTHING.

_~Maybe you'll call me someday_  
_Hear the operator said the number's no good_  
_And that she had a world of chances for you,_  
_She had a world of chances for you,_  
_She had a world of chances,_  
_Chances you were burning through_  
_Chances you were burning through_  
_Chances you were burning through~_

She's been staying at Sam's house the past three days. He knows because he's been checking out his peephole to see if she ever came back. He tries calling her again, even though he was told not to, but kept getting the same old answer: _I'm sorry, but the number you have dialed is no longer in service._ Freddie tosses his phone across the room and it shatters against the wall, crumpling to the floor. He growls in frustration, placing his hands on his head and pacing the floor. It was too late to make up for his mistake. He should of realized it before, when he had the chance. When he still had Carly. But he can't. She wants nothing to do with him.

_You blew it, dumbass!_ he thinks._ Way to go! You're the King of the Assholes!_

**...**

"Forget about him, Carls." Sam tells the sobbing brunette. "He doesn't deserve you."

"But I miss him, Sam!" Carly says. "I know I should curse him to Hell, but I can't! I still love him!"

Sam turns Carly around by her shoulders, forcing her to look at her. "He was blind not to see what he had. He was a fucking idiot for not seeing what an amazing girl he had on his side. If he decides to keep doing the same shit, let him! But you aren't invloved anymore. _You_ left _him."_

Carly smiles. "Yeah, you're right, Sam."

"I know I'm right, Cupcake." Sam scolds, but laughs. "Now, c'mon. We're gonna get that cheating son of a bitch of your mind."

Carly stands and follows her best friend to her car. As she climbs in and sits down, she looks out the window. She rethinks about the first time they started dating.

_"I love you, Carly. Forever. No matter what. We'll always be together. You know why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you love me."_

_If only that was the truth._ Carly says, thinking of his smile. The smile that she fell for. The smile that betrayed her.

_~You've got a face for a smile, you know...~_

**...**

**This being my first story, I hope you all liked it. Tell me where my strengths were and where my weaknesses are, and I will try my best to improve upon them! Thank you!**


End file.
